Friends Like These 3: Party Games
by Flames101
Summary: The third installment of Friends Like Theses takes us to Dave and Garcia's Adult's Only Christmas bash where JJ/Hotch get to explore the fun party games Garcia and Rossi have picked up from their favorite shop. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back with a new fic! I know, I know, I so shouldn't be starting anything new when I've got a number of fics waiting for updates—coughonenightcough. But I just couldn't help it. And technically, this one isn't completely new; it's a continuation of the Friends Like These series. Who doesn't want that? Lol. Anyways, like the last two installments this one will definitely be JJ/Hotch and will definitely be rated M at some point. I hope you enjoy!

Also, please take a moment to read the little blurb at the end of this fic about the 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards taking place now. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

 **Prologue:**

* * *

"Welcome, everyone! We're so glad you could join us for this very festive occasion!"

Hotch crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down his best friend. Festive his ass, Rossi was up to something. He was sure of it.

He scanned the living room they were all seated in, giving it a mistrustful look. Everything looked normal enough. Festive, even. The Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, decorated to the nines with tinsel and glitter—most likely Garcia's doing. The fireplace, too, was all decked out. Stockings, with each of their names stitched upon it, hung neatly across the mantel. It was obvious they weren't just for show, as well. They had stuff in them. Hotch gave those plush socks distrustful looks too. Whatever was inside was sure to be… suggestive. Hotch just knew it. A fire roared beneath them, completing the normalcy of the setting.

No, everything screamed traditional, Christmas holiday fun. But Hotch knew better.

The new couple of Garcia and Rossi—or, as some of the team had already dubbed them, the PR team—wouldn't have been so excited by the fact that both Jack and Henry were away this Christmas, with Will and Hailey's parents respectively, if they didn't have something non-kid friendly in mind. The mischievous gleam in Rossi's eye and Garcia's nervous, excited chatter almost confirmed it.

But it was the combined fact that the PR team had decided to title this an Adult's-Only-Christmas get together and that Kate's thirteen year old niece wasn't present that cinched it for Hotch. All was not right with this night.

And Hotch couldn't take the beating around the bush anymore. "Cut the crap, Dave, what do you have planned for us?" Hotch demanded bluntly.

"Hotch!" JJ scolded from his side; she gave his arm a light tap. When he glanced over her way, he noted she didn't look the slightest bit put out by his remark. Not in the least, in fact she practically glowed with anticipation. It seemed she was more than ready for Dave and Penelope's latest scheme.

Reid's hand shot up in the air as if they sat in a classroom, Dave their teacher—God forbid. "Yeah… I'd like to know, too," Reid seconded. Looking at him closely, beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He was nervous; not in the same way Garcia was, more like in the 'I'm-about-to-puke' way.

Hotch watched the young doctor's eyes roam the room; he knew the youngest agent's eidetic memory didn't miss the fact that there were an even number of people here, two of which didn't seem to have a partner—himself and Ashley Seaver.

Before anyone could answer, Morgan felt the need to pipe up. "I sure hope you read that book I gave you for Christmas, Reid, or else you're about to get schooled." Morgan snickered. "Ow!" he added when Emily smacked him up side of the head.

"Don't be an idiot," she said simply. She turned to their host—hosts, Hotch corrected, since this was both their shows, obviously. "Is what he thinking actually what's happening?"

Hotch glanced over at the brunette; he was pretty sure she hadn't signed on for the PR team's particular brand of Christmas this year when she flew out to spend the holiday with her boyfriend and friends.

Rossi was about to answer when Garcia beat him to it. "Yes!"

"Cruz?" Hotch turned to look at their section chief. He'd brought along his boyfriend, Steve.

"Don't look at me; I'm not here. You never saw me…" he said with a smirk on his face, though there was a hard edge in his eye that told Hotch his unsaid threat would be carried out if he uttered a word of his involvement tonight.

Hotch sighed. So, this was happening and there was no one who could stop it.

"So, again, welcome," Dave reiterated. "In each pair of stockings you'll find a little something to get this show on the road… One of you will find a card with a room number on it; your partner will find some helpful… tools in their stocking.

"Go to your assigned rooms; there you'll find all you need to get you through the night, including a suggestion card. Take it. Or not. Either way, enjoy!"

Surprisingly, that seemed everyone's cue to get going. One by one, couples began to rise, heading for the mantel. Morgan and Emily. Cruz and Steve. Kate and Chris. Even Reid stood, automatically going off with Ashley.

Suddenly JJ was standing there in front of him, a hand extended out towards him. He had no other choice. Not if he wanted to keep his girlfriend whom he loved happy. Reluctantly, he took her hand and she tugged him to his feet and over to the fireplace.

JJ pulled a deck of cards out of her stocking; they both gave it a quizzical look, sure that it wasn't just a simple deck of cards. After a moment, his girlfriend gestured for him to look inside his own stocking. Hotch pulled out a card with lucky number thirteen written on it. Typical, he thought.

"Let's go," JJ said eagerly, already pulling on his arm to get moving.

"Oh, and two more things," Garcia halted them. "One: Merry Christmas! And two: don't do anything, I wouldn't do!"

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more.

And don't forget…

 _The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2015 Forum (direct link in my profile). All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2015 and end December 31, 2015. All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Anyways, this next chapter sets up the rest of this fic. And while it is a set up chapter it's content is definitely rated NC-17. So, yeah… Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

JJ opened the door before them, one step ahead of him like always when it came to the prospect of kink. It wasn't that Hotch didn't enjoy it too. It was just that, a) he didn't want it to have been initiated by one of his employees; and b) he'd rather not make love to his girlfriend under the roof of one, David Rossi. Who knew what could happen?

But he supposed that was the point. The illicitness of it all. The unknown. From the look on JJ's face as she turned to face him, she certainly was turned on by it all. And, luckily, if she was that's pretty much all he needed to get going too.

She took his hand and pulled him fully into the room. He had just enough foresight to shut the door behind him, because all they needed was an audience…

Hotch quickly surveyed the room: a king-sized bed done up in, what else, red satin sheets was centered against the far wall. A gas-burning fireplace, already lit, opposed the bed; setting the mood, Hotch guessed. Further into the room, Hotch could see a little hallway that he could only guess led to an en-suite and walk-in closet. Their suitcases already sat conveniently in front of the doorway.

"This is amazing… Better than any hotel room," JJ breathed out, bringing him out of his thoughts. She squeezed his hand. "I have to admit, when Dave said cabin I was picturing some rundown, two-room cottage in the woods."

Hotch chuckled. "And you still agreed to come?"

She shrugged her shoulders noncommittal. "The idea of all of us together, in one room, having sex was… intriguing."

He raised one eyebrow up at her. "JJ, you're describing an orgy!"

Once again she shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, intriguing."

He had no idea if she was serious or not, but she changed the subject nonetheless.

"Ooh! Look!" JJ rushed over to the lone dresser in the room. On top lay a large basket brimming full of stuff. But what caught Hotch's attention immediately was a bottle of champagne sticking out the top. JJ handed it to him and continued to rummage through their 'goody' basket. One box caught her attention, but she snatched it up before he could see what it was. "You open that. I'm going to change."

Hotch nodded absently, proceeding to find two chilled flutes and a cork-screw, conveniently shaped like a penis ( _just in case we have any doubts as to what this night should be about,_ Hotch thought, dryly). He rolled his eyes at the obvious crudeness.

Once two glasses were poured, Hotch took a giant sip of his own and refilled it. JJ had yet to come back, so he took his time searching through the basket. Inside, there were a number of their favorites from Sex n' Stuff: flavored condoms, a rabbit vibrator, blindfolds. And a bunch of new things they'd yet to try.

The last thing he picked up was the suggestion card Garcia and Dave had been talking about. He read it over once, scoffing, and then read it again. "JJ," he called, "I've figured out what the cards are for…"

"Oh yeah?" came her voice from nearby.

Hotch glanced up and did a double take at JJ's attire. Or rather, lack thereof.

He wouldn't exactly say JJ had changed… More like stripped. The piece she was wearing was basically made of thin strands of… fabric? He wasn't sure. The top hung from her shoulders, white strands crossed side to side 'covering' her breasts. Same went for the stuff clinging to her hips. But covering was maybe too strong of a word. With each movement she made, nipples and skin poked through. And suddenly Hotch wanted nothing more than to have his lips on her.

His cock hardened to the point of discomfort; scratch that, he wanted nothing more than to get out of these pants, first.

JJ's next two words almost had him coming in those very tight pants: "Vanilla. Cream."

He tossed the card behind him—"Never mind."—And rushed for her. Eager now not only for his lips to be around a taut nipple, but to taste it coated in delicious sugariness.

He'd start with the firm, perky globes up top, sucking them to diamond-hard peeks, and then he'd lick his way down to JJ's center where he'd take his time, devouring the manmade sweet and then her natural sweetness.

JJ dodged his advances, laughing. "You look like you're thinking very dirty thoughts."

He nodded eagerly. "Very. Trust me."

"And trust me, there's nothing I want more than to have your big, dick… fuck me so good…"

He hissed with pleasure at her dirty talk.

JJ had been surprised the first couple of times they'd slept together how much he enjoyed talking during sex. The dirtier the better. It was his particular kink that he'd brought to the relationship. JJ had her own, of course.

Hers was how much she apparently enjoyed anal sex. That was a treat for him. JJ's pussy was deliciously tight, but when he humped her ass, it was oh-so-sinful, it was heaven.

"But first," she continued, bringing him out of thoughts of him buried to the hilt up her ass. "I want to read the card."

JJ turned away from him; suddenly she was bent forward at the waist, giving him a view of the ass he so wanted to be inside. God, he was so hard…

She stood up straight and Hotch saw that she'd picked up the card he'd thrown.

"'Kinky Cards,'" she read. "'Start with a deck of cards and assign each suit a different sexy meaning. For example, hearts represent kissing, diamonds equal a massage, clubs are manual stimulation, and spades are oral.'

"'Take turns picking cards from the stack and treating each other to the sexy move you draw. The numbers on the cards represent how long you have to do each action—so if you get the nine of diamonds, he has to give you a sensual nine second rub down. If he picks the ace of clubs, you give him a one second hand job.'"

JJ looked up at him hungrily. "Fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, let's start."

Somehow, she still held the deck of cards they were given. They were out of the box and JJ was shuffling already. She drew the top card, showing it to him with a grin: the ten of spades.

She took a couple of steps backwards, hopping onto the bed, her legs spreading before her. "Vanilla cream?"

* * *

That's it for this one. Obviously the smuttiness starts next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter: jekkah; natexserenafan; Christiangirl; and guest.

Let me know what you think.

** Game from cosomopolitan . com

Oh and here's a little info about the 2015 Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfiction Awards. The final ballot is now up and votes are being accepted now:

 **The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us for the final round in our annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the final ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2015 Forum (link in my profile). All rules and information can be found there. Voting ends February 29, 2016.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! So sorry for the wait. But here you go, Chapter 2. Hope you like. (An NC17 version can be found on www. starslibrary . net—formerly the writer's coffee shop— under my penname Flames101).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Oh God, _yes!_ Please… I need… I need… uhhhh…." JJ moaned, not quite putting her thoughts into words. That was ok; Hotch knew exactly what she needed.

More.

More of everything they were doing.

He watched her writhe against the satin sheets of the bed, leaning back between her knees to get a good look at his handy work. She was thoroughly undone. JJ was so close. He'd take her over the edge again, and then do it once more, not giving her a second's break.

Smirking to himself, Hotch put his hands to the inside of JJ's knees, holding them apart. She squirmed under him, knowing what was coming. He bent forward and took a long lick along her center. "Mmm… yes, that's it…"

She'd come twice before and was sticky with her own juices. So far they'd only drawn spades— oral— so they'd gotten to go down on each other but not much else. Hotch was itching to fuck her. But the cards just weren't in his favor. It was ok; JJ tasted so sweet, it almost made up for his painfully hard member.

JJ thrust her hips against his mouth. "Uh… yeah," she groaned. Her hands released their death-grip on the crumpled bed sheets and gripped his head instead, holding him there. Pressing him down against her.

He leaned back, wanting to see her in the throes of pre-ecstasy before he took her over the edge. Replacing his mouth with his index finger, Hotch promptly inserted it into her slit, crooking it slightly to just reach her g-spot.

"Oh my God," she spit out in response.

Hotch observed as JJ raised her arms above her head, frantically searching for something to hold on to, choosing the sheets beneath her once again. Her naked body rose and fell, undulating with the waves of passion he was currently enticing.

The card she'd picked was a spade, again. So, technically he was cheating with the finger, but she didn't seem to mind. Nor did he.

He moved in and out of her, mimicking what he so craved to do. "Oh yes… yes… God…" she cried.

"How do you feel, JJ?" he wanted to know.

"G—ood," she murmured breathlessly. Her eyes fluttered open and then closed, too caught up in the moment.

Her breasts moved enticingly with her every panting breath. He moved up along her body, placing the round globes at eye level. Finger still firmly buried in her, Hotch released his grip on her legs, trusting that JJ would keep them open of her own volition. Instead, he used his now free hand to massage a breast. Moaning her approval, Hotch broke the rules once again and sucked her nipple between his lips.

"Fuck me!" she gasped out, her words making his already hard cock all the more stiff. Luckily, he'd stripped some time ago. A quick peek down below found his member jutting straight, in obvious need of some loving. Oh, how he'd like to take the writhing woman up on her offer.

He pulled his finger out of her, skimming her pussy lips in the process. She whimpered at the loss. Hotch briefly unlatched from her breast, licking at her nipple between words, "Uh, uh… sweetheart. Not the card you drew."

To his surprise, she growled out her vehement disapproval. "Fuck the card!" His cock jumped against her leg. "And fuck me."

Turned on beyond belief, Hotch kissed his girlfriend hard. At the same time, his dick found her opening like a heat-seeking missile. He sunk into her with a hiss of pleasure.

"Yes, yes," she moaned out her approval around his hungry lips. "Now… move!"

He pulled out of her, leaving just his tip to probe her before abruptly thrusting forward. He did so twice; each move against her soft sex punctuated with a grunted out, "Fuck!"

Nevertheless, he needed more. He needed to get deeper. Go harder. His dick throbbed with each fuck for more. More tightness. More… anything. He needed release.

JJ's legs were to either side of his body, knees up, feet pressed firmly into the bed. She was meeting his thrusts with her own. But it wasn't enough. He grabbed hold of one of her ankles, his dick relentless in its quest; he pulled her leg up and over his shoulder. Her other leg soon followed. This time when he pushed into her, the angle was just right.

"Oh… ohmyGod," JJ gasped, her words a jumble, as his cock reached so much further.

"Hang on, sweetheart," he grunted out with each push. "I just need… I'm almost…"

JJ's palms went to his bare chest, smoothing down a line to his hips, grabbing his ass and sinking her nails into his skin. "I'm with you, Aaron… Fuck me good, babe!"

He pushed into her, sinking into her delicious warmth. She was so tight and he could feel her walls begin to undulate, begin to milk his dick.

As if sensing he was almost there, JJ began a torrent of his favorite words. "Harder, Aaron! Make me come! Uh… yeah! That's it, babe! God, I love your dick so fucking much! Oh, oh, uh… yes, right there… fuck!"

With each word, he grew harder and harder and with her walls squeezing so tight he swore he was ready to explode.

He grunted as he fucked in and out of her. She was so wet and warm. It was so damn good; he never wanted it to end. "God, JJ…" he panted. "Fuck…"

"Deeper, Aaron!"

"I don't think I can go any deeper," he groaned.

"Faster, then, I'm almost… I just need…"

Hotch kissed her hard, and let his hips piston her to the bed. He reached down between their rocking bodies and found her nub of nerves, pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

JJ tore her mouth from his and screamed out, "Fuck!"

Her walls squeezed him like a vice and his cock shot off its load. She continued to milk him dry and after a few minutes, they both stopped moving. Hotch lay atop of JJ, carefully holding his weight as they both panted for breath.

"Oh, God, that was so good…" JJ murmured after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Hotch quizzed her. "Are you surprised?"

She shrugged beneath him. "It's always good with you. But that was…"

"Different?" he said, chuckling.

"Yeah."

"Must have been the game."

* * *

Thanks for reading! And thanks to my reviewers, hope you're still with me: **Jcozz** _(yes, it will; 2 more chapters are planned);_ **NothingWithEverything; jenny crum; jekkah; and livingvicariously75.**

Two more chapters to go. Hope to be back soon!


End file.
